gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Maisonette 9
Maisonette 9 is a famous "members only nightclub" owned by Gay Tony in Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV as well as its episodic titles, The Lost and Damned, and The Ballad of Gay Tony. The club is located at Galveston Ave in Westminster, Liberty City, accessible via the Hematite LTA J/A station or the Frankfort Avenue LTA K/C station. Description GTA IV and The Lost And Damned The club itself is referenced occasionally in GTA IV, as in the case in "Out of the Closet" when Tom Rivas mentions the club and Hercules, another club owned by Gay Tony. Other characters from GTA IV are also known to have visited the club, including Roman Bellic, Brucie Kibbutz, Gracie Ancelotti (as revealed during "...I'll Take Her"), Alexandra Chilton and Carmen Ortiz (Carmen refers to the club as "Bungalow 9") in dialogues during dates with Niko. The club is later reported by the Libertytreeonline.com to be closed alongside Hercules following allegations of drug pushing in the premises. Although it is mentioned in both in GTA IV and GTA The Lost and Damned, the club is inaccessible until GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony. The Ballad of Gay Tony According to GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony's official website, Maisonette 9 was founded in 2003 by "Gay" Tony Prince, and, as indicated in GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony, has been designed to face Galveston Ave, at the Westminster—Meat Quarter border, in the basement levels of a warehouse-turned loft. The club itself only exists physically in GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony, whereas the same location in GTA IV and GTA The Lost and Damned is nondescript, with no hints of the club's existance. Maisonette 9 is supposedly one of Liberty City's hottest nightclubs, where Luis Fernando Lopez serves as a bouncer and personal bodyguard to the club owner. Other Maisonette 9 clubs are currently operating in London and Las Venturas. As Luis works in Maisonette 9 as a bouncer, the player can access the club and interact with its patrons. Luis can dance, compete in a champagne drinking game, drink shots or manage the club. Maisonette 9 also serves as mission destination points. In the near final storyline in GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony, the club is later closed by the city but was re-bought and re-opened by Yusuf Amir in the later storyline. Employees #Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince - (Owner) #Luis Lopez - (Head of Security/Manager/Co-Owner) #Dessie - (Doorman), #Joni - (CCTV Guard) #Cindy - (Waitress) #Various Bouncers #A Bartender #A Bathroom Attendant Activities *'Drinking' You can drink alcohol shots at the bar for free. You start getting drunk at four shots. If you drink nine shots, Luis will get wasted and blackout. Then Luis will wake up in different places around the city (such as Middle Park, Happiness Island, Star Junction etc.) a few hours later, still slightly drunk. *'Dancing' If you go on the dancefloor, you can dance with the other people. In the first part, you dance using both analog sticks (pressing them in rhythm) and in the second part, you must push the buttons which appear on the screen. If you dance good on the first part, you can dance with a girl. If you get that second part correct, you will both have sex in the toilets. *'Champagne Drinking Contest' You can try the Champagne mini game in the VIP floor upstairs. First, shake the bottle then spray the champagne on the other people. Now you need to drink the bottle without puking. Turn the joystick not too fast or too slow and should win (if you have drunk at the bar before, you may lose the game even if you rotate the sticks perfectly.) Should you fail to win, you will wake up at a random location. *'Club Management' To start the Club Managment mini-game, walk into the room in Maisonette 9 that has a "Management Only" sticker on it. Your objective is to make sure that there is no trouble in the the club. People can be thrown out for various activities, such as Drug Dealing, being too drunk, trying to skip out on their bar tab or men sexually harassing women in the club. At some point during the mini-game, Joni may call you back up to her office and seduces Luis. She may give him a lapdance, a blowjob or full-blown sex over the table in the room. Occasionally, while in Club Management, you will receive a call from (usually) Dessie or Gay Tony, asking you to help out a VIP celebrity. There are 8 celebrities that need to be assisted, these all count towards the 100% Completion stat. Beware: Using a weapon in the club at any point, you will not be able to return to the club for 24 hours. Trivia *On Integrity 2.0, Lazlow and his sidekick, Jorge try to get into Maisonette 9, but Dessie stops them. A woman then suggests they go to Bahama Mamas, and later the two end up at Hercules, thinking the club is full of women due to the long line of men outside, unaware it is a gay club. * The nightclub is most likely inspired by a real bar in New York City called Bungalow 8; the owner of that club, Amy Sacco, does very brief voice work on the in-game radio, as a budding club owner named Larissa Slalom says that "Tony Prince is a loser". * Yusuf Amir wants to franchise the clubs. After the storyline, Amir reveals that he had bought the place along with his father and might open more Maisonette 9 nightclubs around the world (and even on the moon). * The bouncer, Dessie, is indestructible to anything aside from Luis. For example, punch him. Jump on top of a car, then dial 911 and select 1. Once the police arrive, approach them, then let them see Dessie punch you. They will fire continuously, to no avail. More and more police can be called, there is no limit, but they won't arrive on their own, you must call. He will fight them all off with his fists, then start back on you again. This also works with Troy, the bouncer of Hercules. * It is stated on Electro Choc that Crookers are the resident DJ's of the club, although they are never actually seen. * Strangely, if you kill Joni and leave the room, go back in and she is sitting down in the chair. * If you go in ladies bathroom, you can hear a woman in the toilet having sex, puking or crying. * When you annoy Dessie, he will say things that he says on the radio (to Lazlow and Jorge) * "Maisonnette" is a French word for "very small house", another indication that the club is based off of Bungalow 8 (A bungalow is a little house. Gallery de:Maisonette 9 es:Maisonette 9 nl:Maisonette 9 Category:Nightclubs Category:Algonquin Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:All Businesses